My little Sister
by PrincessRelenaPeacecraft
Summary: This is in Zech's point of view. Relena gets sick.And he remembers everything (Songfic) ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters…

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters…..okay??

Hey…Relena-sama here! ^_^ I was listening to my cd's and I stumbled across this song. I thought it would make a good song fic so I wrote one!! The next chapter of_ 'Not as innocent'_ will soon be up. Sorry it has taken me so long…but I had it written out and then I deleted it on accident….Gomen…I didn't mean too…*Dodges various items thrown by readers* hehe…well on with the ficie!!

P.S. I don't own this song either. It belongs to Jewel!! So sue her…not me!!….(Did that make any sense?? O.o)

***************

My little sister

Written by: Relena-sama

Song by: Jewel

************

Milliardo sat in his office going over some documents when he found a doctors bill. He read it over carefully. Relena had been sick. It wasn't just some virus, she was sick mentally. She had been on the bridge of dying. There was the non-stop working, the stress, the pills, and last but not least the heartbreak.

He sighed and got sick of the silence so he turned on the radio. The song that was playing remembered him of the past but not distant events…..

__

Hey little sister 

_I heard you went to Mr. so & so_

Knock knock knocking

On his door again last night

Said you needed it bad,

You know that ain't right

Milliardo shook his head when he thought of the first night that the heartbreak started. 'Damn you Yuy!' His mind screamed as he looked at a picture of Relena smiling brightly as she was a kid.

__

So many times you've

Come to me cry crying trying to stop

You said, "It hurts so bad but please 

Don't let me go back for more"

Milliardo remembered when Relena came home that night crying. Heero had rejected her once again. Relena couldn't stop going back to him. She loved him for gods sake but did he give a shit? NO! Milliardo was enraged and he was about ready to kill Yuy right then and there. 

__

My little sister is

A zombie in a body with

No soul or role she has

Learned to play in a world today

Where nothing else matters

But it matters……

He sadly remembered watching Relena doing paper work. Her eyes had a faint black tint around them from lack of sleep. She was a workaholic. He had to admit that much. It's so sad that a young girl only 16 years of age had to sit at a desk with the burden of the whole world on her shoulders. Peace was a hard thing to maintain. Relena had to stay strong….almost like a rubber band. If she fails to keep the world together and she breaks then the world would slowly start to die. He knew that she would break soon….far too soon.

_We gotta start feeding our souls_

Not of addiction or afflictions of pain

To avoid the same questions we must

Ask ourselves to get any answers

We have to start feeding…….

__

Our souls have been lost to the

Millions with lots with addictions

Selling pills or whats hot

I wish I could save her from all the delusions

Oh the confusion…

He went back to the time when someone was trying to pressure Relena into taking drugs. But being the person she was she just smiled politely and said no. But when they asked again she said that it was un healthy. They wouldn't listen so she just walked away. Milliardo just smiled with satisfaction. 'That's my girl…' He thought. 

__

Of a nation that starves us of salvation

But, clothing is the closest approximation 

To god and he knows that drugs are all we know of love.

Relena was making a speech one time when some drunk attacked her. After the police captured the man he begged for Relena to forgive him. Relena was torn apart by having to make decisions like this. The guy was scared and he had been paid to do it. He said that he was going to by cocaine with the money he got.

__

Everyday we starve while we eat

White bread and beer

Instead of a handshake or hug

And when we spill the pills we

Sweep them under the rug

Relena refused to eat anything for weeks at a time. She slowly became addicted to pain killers and sleeping pills. She grew weak but she forced herself to continue to try and maintain peace, afraid that if she didn't another war would break loose. She soon over dosed on Pain killers, Sleeping pills, and Anti- depressant pills. Milliardo remembered seeing his baby sister lying unconscious on her office floor.

__

My little sister is a zombie in a body

With no soul or role

She has learned to play

In a world today when nothing else matters

But it matters

We've got to start feeding our souls…….

Milliardo held his sisters hand and stared at her pale body on the hospital bed. He felt another presence in the room so he turned to the door and there he was, Mr. heartbreak himself. 'Yuy' he growled and glared at the dark haired man. 

__

Hey little sister 

_I heard you went to Mr so &so_

Knock knock knocking

On his door again last night

Said you needed more……

Milliardo sighed and turned off his radio once the song ended. He stood up from his desk and looked out the window to see Relena sleeping on a bench in the garden. A soft smile appeared on his lips. "I love you sis." He said softly and exited his office.

~Fin~

So How did you like it?? Please review!! I might do a sequel. Would you guys like a sequel?? Let me know!! Love ya!! Buh bye now!!….

-Relena-sama


End file.
